Son of Minerva
by PainX65
Summary: Minerva was known for having no children but she did have one. The Strongest Demigod in Camp Jupiter, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Known as Thousand Skills Naruto or Naruto of a Thousand Skills, he believes himself to a tool to be used or a mistake. Overpowered!Godlike!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Minerva Child**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

 **WARNING: OVERPOWERED NARUTO**

Chapter 1

It was another normal day in Camp Jupiter as a blonde teenager was sitting in his own private accommodations. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and known as the Strongest Demigod in Camp Jupiter and the only child of Minerva.

Yes Minerva. The virgin goddess of wisdom poetry, medicine, commerce, weaving, and crafts also known as the Goddess of a Thousand Works, had a demigod.

He believed himself to be a tool or a mistake. Minerva would NEVER have a demigod but Athena would. She hates the Romans yet here he was. His mother must have not been thinking or accidentally changed into Minerva or he was used to be an inside informant to help retrieve her statue. It was odd when he met her when she was Kushina in his mindscape she said that she loved him but when he met her in this world she was cold and told him to help her, this happened in both forms mind you.

He knew of the Greek camps and understands why his mother holds hatred over the Romans but he thinks that she should let it go. He is incredibly smart due to being her son and having skills with Spinning, Weaving, Numbers, Music, Poetry, Crafts and Medicine due to his mother being the patron of goddess of medicine.

He even got a title besides the strongest in camp.

He is known as Naruto of a Thousand Skills being able to be incredible good at anything from cooking, archery, armed combat and creating chemicals and potions. They called this skill 'Perfection' or 'Praefectus' or what he called Kanpeki back in the Elemental Nations.

The Skill Perfection or Kanpeki allows him to master any skill like karate, paperwork, etc. He literally gives a new meaning to 'Whatever you can do I can do better'. The Skill also counts for things like Damage Resistance and mastery of all Jutsus. It is unknown if it gives the user Bloodlines as he has yet to try and it gave him archery on par or maybe better with Artemis.

Minerva was known as the goddess of a thousand works after all.

Back in the Elemental Nations, Naruto was the one who defeated the Goddess Kaguya and was the Slayer of the Primordial Jubi. He was a prodigy and rookie of the year and passed the exams perfectly and was considered the second coming of Itachi and Kakashi. He quickly became Chunin and signed the Owl Summoning Contract that his mother had for him back home.

As the strongest demigod of camp Jupiter he became a Praetor before giving it to Jason as he claimed retirement, he wanted to retire due to his arch nemesis, paperwork. Even though he retired from his Praetor status he is still the strongest in camp.

He knew he was stronger than any child of the Big Three and monsters fight him in large numbers, army size. Naruto easily despatched of the army of monsters whenever he travels outside of camp. He can take the 'anything you can do I can do better' saying to a whole new level, even though he is called Thousand Skills Naruto he has more than a thousand skills. Why stop at a thousand when you can go so much higher?

When he travelled around the world while doing a few jobs for the Roman Gods, expect one, he met his brothers and sisters from the Greek side. Sadly they hated him and he easily defeated Athena's children.

Despite being in camp Jupiter he had a carefree attitude rather than the soldier personality they had, but he can easily become cold and serious if the need arises. His retirement didn't last long for the blonde as he wasn't placed back as a Prateor, he was placed much higher. Since he was too strong to be a Praetor, he became the Emperor.

It was a single title for him only unless someone just as strong as he came along that leads the Praetors of each cohort. The title was given to him by Jupiter himself. It was an honour sure but that meant he would met his old rival again, paperwork.

Naruto stood up and walked out of his lodgings and towards the entrance of camp holding a piece of paper in his hands. It seems a demigod has gone rogue or more importantly a group.

After a while of walking he saw them, not the rogues but the monsters that were attracted to his strong intoxicating scent. Naruto sighed as he dashed through the monsters while he simply used a kunai to kill them. He was like a hot knife through butter, he easily dispatched of the monsters wishing to devour him.

You would think that they would have at least learnt to fear the blonde right? Well they did, they knew they were no match for the blue eyed blonde but his scent, his power, his energy. It was too intoxicating. This made the monsters fight him despite the fear that they held, if they had it to begin with.

Naruto could easily mask his scent, but where is the fun in that?

He came up to an old decaying building and he could sense his target within, his main target, the others were just nuisances.

Entering the building he got the attention of five armed guys. One had a gun, they others had basic weapons like knives, steel bats, etc.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" One of the knife holders said.

Naruto turned his head towards him and smiled with his eyes closed. "To kill you of course"

"He is the one they sent!" Another said as he charged at him with his own knife.

Naruto easily dodge it and grabbed the thug's arm as the one with the bat rushed him. Naruto jumped onto the second thug's head before jumping towards the third taking him down with a kick to the head.

Naruto stood up and moved his head to the side as he dodged a knife. Naruto grabbed the thug's arm and pulled the thug closer as he elbow the thug in the stomach, hard.

Naruto disarmed the knife user and quickly spinning around slashed the thug's neck killing the thug before he threw it into the bat user's forehead.

"Hey you have a gun! Use it already to kill this bastard!" One of the remaining thugs said.

The gunman snapped out of the trance. "That's weird I felt like I was trapped in an illusion" He muttered before he held up his gun and shot towards the blonde killing the thug with a tire iron.

Naruto pulled the tire iron wielding thug in front of him as the gun shot and moved out of the bullet's path.

"I'll fucking kill you!" The second last thug said as the gunman held up his gun not wanting to kill his other ally as he dashed towards the blonde.

Naruto swatted his hand away as soon as the knife came close to his face and he to mock the thug, he yawned. The thug got angry and went to stab him again but he couldn't move his arm.

Looking at his right arm he noticed that it was gone! He looked other to Naruto to see him holding it. How did he manage to rip his arm off without any pain?

Naruto held up his fingers. "Here comes the pain!" He said as he clicked his fingers causing the man to grab his arm socket and scream in pain. "Just another perk of having the skill Perfection" He said. "I'm not called the strongest or the Thousand Skills for nothing"

Naruto looked up as he heard a gunshot, to Naruto the world was moving in slow motion and he spun along with the bullet. The thug saw Naruto spun around thinking he got him until he came full circle and showed the bullet in his mouth, caught by his teeth.

The gunman shot again as Naruto rushed towards him. Naruto then grabbed the bullet before spinning around and throwing it back at the gunman. A bullet hole was in his forehead.

The room was cleared but he then looked up before he crouched and jumped. A demigod on the roof was running away before he tripped as the roof behind him collapsed. Turning around he saw nothing until he heard something or someone land behind him.

Turning around the demigod gulped. It was the last person he wanted to see. "N-Naruto"

Naruto looked at the rogue demigod and raised his hand. "Yo!" He said like meting an old friend after so many years.

The rogue would have sweat dropped if it weren't for his life on the line. "You're coming with me" Naruto said as the rogue smirked.

"Not today!" The rogue said as he jumped off the side of the building only to be catch in Naruto's arms. " _I knew he was fast but that was ridiculous!_ " He thought.

"I could have gone a lot faster you know" Naruto said to the rogue before throwing him over his shoulder. Naruto was very fast and had a lot of stamina. He jumped through the roof for crying out loud.

The rogue took out a dagger and stabbed the blonde's back before pulling out the knife and see that it bent. "What?" The rogue said as he looked at his dagger. The blonde was very strong as well.

Naruto was overpowered and he knew it. He wasn't one to flaunt his power but Kanpeki, one of the three names for the skill, was quite useful granting him 'perfection' and the abilities it brought. If you can punch mountains, I can break planets. If you can live long, I can live longer. He really did take the 'whatever you could do I could do better' saying to a whole new level.

Kanpeki, Perfection or Praefectus gave him the ability to do anything perfectly. Controlling time like Kronos or Saturn which one had that power again? Well however it was Naruto could do it better, more perfect even skills he didn't know he could have like controlling people with his voice.

Children of Minerva were overpowered as hell.

Knocking out the rogue he rushed back to camp as all the evidence seemed to disappear. The rogue was then sent to the jails as he was then thanked by one of the jailors which Naruto waved it off saying it was fine.

While he made Chunin quickly he also got promoted to Jonin with ease. Hell he would have been the Hokage if he didn't come to this world, but he didn't mind.

After he returned he noticed a new face in camp, a Greek demigod. Naruto walked over to the black haired boy.

"Hey there" Naruto said as he waved at the demigod.

"Hi?" The green eye demigod asked confused.

" _Jason suddenly vanishes while a Greek demigod comes here with Juno. This is going to get interesting_ " Naruto thought. "Can I take a minute of your time?"

"Uh sure, I guess" The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Isn't it courtesy to give your own name first" Naruto said with a smile making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"My name… Percy?"

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Naruto" Naruto said. "Why don't you come with me for a moment, don't worry I'll cook something up if you're hungry"

Naruto and Percy entered Naruto's private lodgings. Naruto then turned to Percy. "You have missing memory problems?"

Percy looked down. "Yeah, I can't remember anything except for a name"

Naruto nodded. "Do you wat your memories back?"

Percy looked up at him. "You can do that?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Let me cook first, I bet you're hungry"

Naruto directed Percy to a table where he sat on one end and Naruto on the other, but before Naruto sat down he put his hand to Percy's chest as a blue glow came from his hand.

Percy's memories were coming back. Naruto sat down at his end of the table. "I… you…thanks" Percy tried to form words as his memories started catching up to him.

"Think nothing off it" Naruto waved it off. "I know you're from Camp Half-Blood"

Percy froze at that, he knew? "How"

"I have met and knew of the Greek side for ages. I am the only one who knows of your camp here"

"Who are you?" Percy said. "I saw some people bow to you"

"I am the Emperor of Camp Jupiter" Naruto said. "I am also the son of Minerva, the strongest demigod in camp. But those are just titles"

"Wait Minerva, is that?"

"Athena, yes it is" Naruto said. "Unlike your camp Minerva doesn't have children, I am the only child of Minerva here" He told the son of Poseidon.

"How did you become Emperor? I heard something about Praetors"

"I was an Ex-Praetor before I retired. However they pulled me out of retirement because I was too strong and made me Emperor" He was made Emperor due to his unmatched strength and with his Kanpeki he could basically get the powers of others.

"Why did you retire?" Percy asked, he wanted to know why he retired.

"I just didn't want to do the paperwork" Naruto said as Percy nodded understanding. Paperwork was the root of evil, Hades can even confirm.

"You seem different from the other campers here" Percy said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, nearly everyone here has a stick up their ass"

"May I ask a question?"

Naruto someone pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of wine as he poured the wine into the glass. He drank some of the wine from the glass as he could not get drunk. He cannot get drunk due to his heritage of being a demigod, Uzumaki and a Power of Human Sacrifice; this makes his immune to diseases and unable to get drunk.

"Sure, fire away"

"Well I actually got two. First after I met with Octavian and when you saw him you glared. Why is that?"

"Hmm you sure like to ask questions, I wonder if you're going to tell every camper of Half-Blood our secrets" Naruto said as Percy blushed.

"I didn't mean…"

"It's fine" Naruto said. "I don't like Octavian because of his lust for power, he reminds me of an old man named Danzo. A warmonger that caused multiple wars for the sake of the village"

Naruto then looked up to Percy after he watched the wine swirl around in the glass. "If you're wondering why I haven't kill it is because of the Uzumaki Code"

"I wasn't thinking that but what is the Uzumaki Code?"

"The Uzumaki Code is Family First" Naruto said. "Octavian is family and has family. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"What is your second question?" Naruto asked as he about to take a sip from his glass.

"The relationship with your parent"

"That is a bit personal you know" Naruto said. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I-I'm sorry"

"I understand" Naruto said. "You have a complicated relationship with your father correct?"

Percy's eyes widened before he nodded. Percy then told Naruto of his life before he blinked. " _Why did I tell him everything? I just met but I felt like I could place my trust in him, to follow and believe in him, why is that?_ "

"Since you shared your story it is only fair I do the same, with my parent of course" Naruto said. "First things first, I am not from this world. I am from a place called the Elemental Nations were we use chakra" He told Percy who had a shocked expression when he said other world.

"Minerva had a mortal aspect born in the Uzumaki Clan or chose to become one, the Uzumaki Clan is one of the strongest and smartest clans followed by the Nara Clan. The Uzumaki's were famous for their longevity, large amounts of chakra, stamina and their Sealing Arts that considered them the strongest clan in the elemental nations" Naruto told Percy. Naruto also has the Sealing Techniques as this was what made him famous, deadly and the Uzumaki's feared by everyone.

"When I was born my father sealed one of the nine Bijuu into me and that made me grow up alone and hated. However I became a 'prodigy' and showed them all" Naruto said. "After some events I met a portion of my mother sealed within me and she said that she loved me and didn't wish be to become a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice, and acted like a mother"

"When I met my mother as Minerva and Athena she didn't act anything like Kushina. I sometimes think that I was either a mistake as she was Minerva at the time or a tool for an inside job" That story touched Percy deeply. He couldn't imagine something like that.

"Inside job, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Do you know why Athena or Minerva hates the Romans?" He asked as Percy nodded, Annabeth told him about it once. "She wants her statue back. But it doesn't matter if she got her statue back it won't change history and it will not give her any benefits except for a statue for herself. Just because her statue is back her pride will still not be fixed as she will still have the mark on her because she HAD her statue stolen and everyone will remember for ages to come"

Suddenly a second Naruto came out and placed some food down on the table and Naruto started to eat, the clones disappeared into smoke and Percy looked at the food on the table.

"I assure you Percy the food is not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already or have already done it earlier" The son of Minerva said to the son of Poseidon. "Why would I use poison when I have multiple options and ways to kill you? Why would I wait to be alone rather than killing you when I met you?"

Percy looked a bit shocked and if he was really strong as he said he was and noticing the aura around him he could tell he was strong, very strong, like he would die if he were to fight him.

Percy then took a bite of Naruto's cooked food he dropped his fork as his eyes went wide. "T-This, this is!" Percy said as he took another bite. "Amazing, the taste is exquisite, this has to be gourmet dish"

"It was nothing special" Naruto said as Percy's jaw dropped. Nothing special! This was the best thing he ever ate! If that was nothing fancy then he wished to taste what something fancy would be, it was leagues above anything he ate or his mother made!

When he looked up at Naruto he swore he saw a ray of light beam down on him with a halo above his head and a pair of angel wings.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" Percy said. "Do you always cook like this?"

"As an orphan I needed to learn how to cook and thanks to my demigod skill Kanpeki, it helped me a lot. Hell sometimes the whole camp here wants me to cook for them"

"I can see why" Percy said. "What was that about Kanpeki?"

Naruto finished his meal before looking at Percy who asked him the question while sending a few glances to his food. "Kanpeki, Perfection or Praefectus is a skill that allows me to do everything perfectly, better than others and I can use it to gain other abilities in a way" He said. "I got to test it with bloodlines" Naruto muttered. Percy quickly nodded and went back to eating.

"Now where was I, I didn't finish my story" Naruto said getting Percy's attention, who was still eating. "Ah yes. I have met my siblings from the Greek came, I see them as family despite my hate for me" It was true Naruto did see the Greek side as family and was quite sad that they hated him for being Roman. He would carry their hatred for him, much like an older brother carries the younger sibling.

"Where I am from we write in Japanese and have Japanese names but we speak English with the expectation of a few words, attacks and names" Naruto said. "I once had a verbal tick I got from my mother"

"A verbal tick" Percy blinked.

"Yes, my mother, Kushina whose personality was different from Minerva and Athena said Dattebane while I said Dattebayo. My mother was very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side. Despite her calm and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally leashed violently at others if they angered her. She was also very fearless as she showed anxiety over labour pains. She was also prone to worrying about my and my wellbeing and how I would behave"

"She loved my father and me very deeply and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop the Nine-Tails even throwing herself between the beast and me when it tried to attack me" Naruto said as he had a small smile.

"She was the previous Kyubi host while I am the third and now holder to all nine but they are asleep in a summon realm" He could also bring them back to his body when he needed to, it was one of the summon choices.

"I do have to admit she did hit him on the head for calling her the Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form to trick me despite knowing I was joking"

"Didn't you say your mother was the second Jinchuriki?"

"Mito Uzumkai was the first container of the Kyubi" Naruto told Percy as he remembered a useful ability. Due to his mother being a Jinchuriki of Kyubi he could go into the Kyubi's mind and into Kushina and Mito's mind or rather memories. Sadly his mother's memories were of when she was Kushina.

"Why are you telling me all this when you know I am an enemy?" Percy asked.

"Well there are multiple reasons, one is that I can literately erase your memories" Naruto said shocking Percy. "And I can make you swear an oath of silence"

"Do you have more reasons?" Percy asked as Naruto nodded. Naruto in a burst of speed appear next to Percy and touched his forehead. "W-what was that for?"

"So you can never tell anyone what you heard" Naruto smiled. "It was better than straight up murder right?"

"I guess your right" Percy said as looked down.

"You better go and get some rest" Naruto said as Percy nodded. "And be sure to keep up the amnesia act, it would be better this way" He said.

When Percy left Naruto locked up and disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto appeared at his own house, Naruto forged some documents in the system to place and has a clone without a will transformed into Minato with the personality he saw.

He took away the clones will as they could get a bit rebellious. The transformed clone would work until Naruto himself got a job.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see two people. "Hestia, Apollo" He said getting their attention. "What are you doing here?" He kindly asked.

"Well we were in the neighbourhood and…"

"You just wanted to eat food didn't you" Naruto asked the Greek god. Naruto was Roman and he had a Greek god and goddess in his house.

"Yes" Apollo said with his head low before Hestia spoke up.

"We do thank you for allowing us to stay" She said.

Naruto looked at the both of them. "Alright, I guess I can make something"

"Yeah, you're the best Roman Demigod ever!" Apollo said. Naruto was probably the only Roman demigod they both could stay around. While Apollo wanted food so did Hestia if only a bit more subtle.

If was weird how he met them. He met Hestia randomly when he came to this world when he lit the fireplace and Apollo seemed to cross paths. Most would have called them freeloaders or friends, not Naruto though, he saw them as family and that thought alone made Hestia smile.

Naruto eyes widen when his clone sent back memories of a love goddess finding out that 'Minato' was 'clear-sighted' and even when Minato said he was married she still persisted. She also did research about 'his' wife. Naruto gave instructs to ignore her and if forced, dispel.

The question was, was it Aphrodite or Venus.

The love goddess would either quickly or eventually find the source of the transformed clones and then he would have to deal with her when that came around, that is if she found out they were clones, which she will if they dispelled.

He shook it away and had a meal with his Greek family members before training in his special ability. He wanted to learn if the skill could grant bloodlines, knowledge and maybe even immortality. He however noticed that the skills of his abilities can be activated manually or automatically.

He was overpowered and he knew it, Kaguya and the Jubi were the only ones in the Elemental nations that could give him a good challenge again as he quickly became the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations.

At least things here would be getting interesting soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Minerva**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 2

Naruto stretched as he got ready for another day in the camp after he finished eating breakfast. He usually stayed at his own place while only staying at the camp for a short time.

Either way he was pretty much alone unless he had guests. Disappearing in a yellow flash as he headed back to his own cabin in camp, once in the cabin he walked outside and decided to talk with the Greek demigod.

"Hello Nico-chan" Naruto said as said person froze. This was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, a Greek demigod.

"N-Naruto" He said a little nervous, the child of Minerva knew that he was Greek when he first laid eyes on him. Naruto could at any time reveal to the camp of the Greek camp and his, and Percy's, true parentage.

However Naruto never once told anyone about the camp and about him being of Greek descent. He just smiled and talked with him.

Nico even learnt that he ran into the children of Athena who he called brothers and sisters and how they hated him for being son of Minerva. He easily took care of them and proceeded to erase their memories only being able to regain them through three different methods.

First was whenever Naruto decided they should have them back, the second was death, and the third was when the whole Greek camp learnt of the Roman camp's existence.

Nico didn't feel at that comfortable being around the blonde, he saw what he could do. He saw many monsters meeting their end after meeting the blonde. He also killed humans, he rarely did this but he did if left no other choice, fed up, or just didn't care.

He learned that Naruto was raised to be an assassin and he already took his first kill years ago. The story of the first kill made Nico almost puke and being the son of Hades, death was something that would affect him less than others.

Naruto's first kill wasn't as bad as the other kills afterwards or the torture sessions he gave his enemies to get information. He could remember one interrogation session with one of his targets, it was an enemy ninja that he forgot the name of, the very detailed torture of the man was the only thing that stuck in his head.

Nico could remember it like yesterday and was terrified of the blonde, he could end up like that man he torture. He was a bit glad he wasn't like that sadist he talked about, she did it for fun! Then again she was one of his teachers for a little bit and one of his close trusted allies.

Who knows if part of her sadistic personality rubbed off on him, it didn't seem like it but appearances could be deceiving, especially for assassins.

When Nico learnt that he was a ninja, it was very shocking. At first he didn't believe him until he showed him his memories, after detailing the torture and then telling him he could show him how it went down made the son of Hades even sicker.

The man Naruto was interrogating had useful information, Nico then witnessed the interrogation as Naruto somehow convinced him. It was quite simple actually, watch the memory or his life, revealment of the camp, the list went on. The worst thing was after the memory, and a lot of puking, Naruto straight up said he lied.

Suddenly the memory started running back at full speed and Nico immediately covered his mouth.

 _Flashback_

A man was tied to a chair, hands tied around the back, legs tied to the legs, mouth gagged and blindfolded.

"Mmmm" The man said as he tried to get out of his bindings. The tied up man stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps approach.

The footsteps echoed with each step, they were loud but surprisingly soft. The man started to struggle. He knew where he was now and didn't want to be here when his interrogator or torturer got into the room.

"I see you're awake" Naruto said as he pulled the gag allowing the man to speak.

"Let me out of here!" The man said.

"I'm afraid I cannot" Naruto said with no emotion or care. "As a shinobi I must do this for the good of the village, you must understand"

The man clearly understood what he was saying but that didn't mean he agreed when he was the one being tortured.

"I'm not telling you shit tree hugger" The man said as he spat. He missed completely as Naruto was over to the side of the room instead of being in front of the man.

"You complete missed" Naruto said as he prepared his tools for torture. "Now…" Naruto said as he circled the man. "What information are you carrying?"

"I'm not carrying any information" The man said with clear conviction.

Naruto punched the man right in the face hard. "I hate liars" He said. "We have spies in your little village and we know you are carrying vital information that would change the fate of your village. That information in the wrong or right hands would either save or destroy your village"

The man said nothing as Naruto circled him once more before punching the man again. "I'm not spilling anything that could be useful to you"

"That just won't do" Naruto said as he re-gagged the man and kicked the man causing the man to fall backwards. Naruto grabbed a towel and through it on his face and poured a bucket fall of ice cold water onto the man's face.

"Willingly to talk now" He asked as he heard the man say no after removing the towel and gag. Naruto picked up another bucket and started to pour it on his face, the man started to silently screaming as he was gagged.

The second bucket was filled with hot steaming water. Placing the bucket back and removing the towel and gag he asked the question again and the answer was still the same.

He lifted the tied up man and placed him upright. Naruto got a kunai, it wasn't just a normal kunai it was a very old, dull, rusty kunai. The kunai had saw better years and was now used as a torture weapon.

He held the kunai above one of his fingers before cutting the finger off. The man silently screamed as his ring finger on his right hand was cut off.

Naruto then punched the silently screaming man before he whispered into his ear. "It only gets worse from here"

"Are you going to croak?" He asked as the man shook his head silently. "Oh well more fun for me!"

That was something he learnt from Anko, pretend or actually enjoying the torture and they would crack quicker, depending on the targets. On a genin pretending to enjoy torturing them made them croak quickly, too bad they still had to die.

Naruto watched as blood poured out of the cut of finger and decided to continue methods. Naruto proceeded to cut off the man's little finger on his left hand but took his time doing so with the dull blade.

Naruto decided to remove the gags. "Now I'm going to ask one more time, are you going to tell me now?"

"N-No" The man stuttered before he feel immense pain in his knee. Naruto had smashed his knee in! The man screamed in pain as he felt his knee shatter.

Naruto used his kunai to give the man small cuts all over the man's body. He pulled the blindfold to show only one of the man's eyes.

"N-No matter w-what, I will k-keep my m-mouth sealed" The man asked.

"I told you it only gets worse from here" Naruto said as the man looked at him, the only feature he could tell was that Naruto was all covered up, his face hidden behind a mask. Not just any mask, a grinning mask.

That made everything worse in the man's opinion, knowing that grinning was behind all made the pain worse even if it was just a mask.

Naruto picked up a cigarette, he didn't smoke but he did turn to the man with one eye revealed. "Do you smoke?" He asked as the man gulped. "I'll take that as a yes"

He walked towards the man holding the cigarette. " **Katon: Oyayubi-en (Fire Release: Thumb Flame)** " As Naruto said this a flame appeared on his thumb as he lit the cigarette. "Smoking kills" Naruto said as he slowly moved the cigarette closer to the man's eye.

"Stop" The man said. "Stop" He said again.

The cigarette touched the man's eye as Naruto rubbed it in. The man screamed once again as the burning sensation in his eye burned his eye. Naruto then threw away the cigarette, its purpose was over.

" **Katon: Yubi-en (Fire Release: Finger Flame)** " A flame ignited on his index finger. The Finger Flame technique was created by Naruto will the simple intention of creating a flame on the user's finger of choice, the Thumb Flame was based of the finger flame but was to create a flame on the thumbs.

Naruto glanced at the burned eye before moving his finger down to the man's chest and he the flame started to burn the man's chest as Naruto was engraving words into the man's chest before moving upwards towards his face.

Naruto had an impassive stare as he looked at the man and went through a few hand seals. " **Katon: Chisana Hono (Fire Release: Small Flame)** " He blew a small flame onto the man's face where he got his eye burnt.

After the man finished screaming he heard laughter, laughter as his torment, unknown to the man the laugh was a fake laugh from Naruto to help giving off the sadist look. The man could feel the grinning mask, the gleeful tone in his voice, the insane laughter for his own amusement. It made the man struggle even more.

The Small Flame technique was another jutsu created by Naruto to create a small flame attack to use in interrogation to burn the victim's body or face. It could also be used for creating a fire for campfires, wielding and many others.

Which came first, the interrogation or the other uses?

"You do know you will not die here right?" Naruto asked as the man panted, tears could be seen. Naruto gagged as the man heard him talk. "The next bit is shocking"

" **Raiton: Josaidoki (Lightning Release: Defibrillator)** " Naruto said as lightning coursed around his hands as he placed both hands on the man shocking him violently.

Naruto took his hands off as the man's head was faced down, breathing heavily. The technique was a powerful version of another technique he made originally used for medical purposes, the Raiton jutsu was used for medical purposes as well but conducted much more electricity where it could kill a person before he started using it mainly for interrogation usage.

Naruto glanced at the third and final bucket. He walked over to it picking it up and walking back over to the man. "If you don't talk after this… I will stop hurting you" Naruto said as the man looked up, he could see Naruto as his damaged eye couldn't see anymore and the other was blindfolded. The man was confused at what Naruto was saying. He wouldn't be tortured if he stayed quiet after the next method? That made the man on-guard but he wished he wasn't used as this psycho's punching bag. "Are you going to tell me?" Naruto asked as the man shook his head.

"So be it" Naruto said as he doused the man in water. " **Raiton: Josaido (Lightning Release: Defib)** " The lightning coursing around his hands was less frequent and a lot less, the original techniques used to substitute as a defibrillator while out on the field.

The lightning jutsu touched the soaked man as he started to let out a muffled scream as he was being shocked to death with the lightning jutsu but Naruto stopped as the man continued to twitch. Naruto grabbed a syringe and injected the man with some form of liquid that ease the pain and keeping him alive.

"Well you won" Naruto said. "I'll stop hurting you"

The man gave an inwardly sigh of relief, the beaten and bloody man tied to the chair stop struggling, the pain hurt too much.

"I'll just torture this fella" Naruto said as the man heard a ripping sound.

"S-Sensei, is t-that you?" The man heard a voice call out.

The man tried to yell but the gag stopped him, he struggled despite the binds burning into his skin. "Deal me the information or he gets it"

"Don't do it sensei!" His student called out to him. "If not for the village, then do it for me!"

The man had to make a choice, the village or his student. The man sobbed as he made his decision, the lives of everyone in the village or the single life of his precious student that he grew to love as his own son.

In the end he chose the village.

He heard his student get punched, burnt, shocked, cut, stabbed, and many other horrible things. Naruto walked over to the man and the man felt wires over his whole body cutting into his skin.

He heard a pair of scissors before losing his big toe and getting his leg chopped of very slowly with an axe that he stopped when his eye gazed around the room before being burnt out.

His leg was barely holding on yet Naruto stopped there, he wasn't going to finish the job. "Are you going to talk?" He asked the question he had been repeating as he was removing the gag.

"Yes, yes I'll talk" The man sobbed as he let Naruto learn everything about the man's village. Naruto removed the blindfold to and the man's eyes laid on something, a bag. A bag filled with god knows what that had an imprint of a fist.

"Y-You"

"I didn't capture you student" Naruto said. "I merely mimicked his voice and let out my torturous methods on the bag" The grinning masked man turned to the tied up shinobi who looked at himself in a mirror that was placed in front of him, the man puked on the ground.

Naruto sealed up all his instruments and looked back at the man. "I told you what you know, now let me go!"

"I'm sorry" The words made the man realise his own fate, the words of the blonde grinning masked madman actually cared emotion, he didn't know if Naruto was faking the emotions or was actually telling the truth but seeing as he did mimic the voice of his student it was highly likely he wasn't sorry.

Naruto placed his hands over the good eye. "What are you doing?!" The man yelled. "STOP IT!" The man then had his eye plucked out slowly and painfully before Naruto yanked it away.

The man screamed as Naruto picked up a can and started pouring liquid over the man. "What are you doing, stop, please!"

After Naruto finished pouring he got prepared to use a jutsu. "Wait, wait, I have a family, a loving wife and daughter!"

"That is complete bullshit, our spies say that you are a single man orphaned after your parents death, mother died of an illness and father died on a mission" Naruto said as the man sobbed knowing the worst was about to happen.

"I'm sorry but for the sake of my mission I am required to leave no evidence behind" Naruto said as he then performed his jutsu. " **Katon: Chisana Hono** " The man was set ablaze as the liquid happened to be some form of flammable liquid, it set the pour man ablaze as he screamed out.

Naruto removed his mask and sealed it along with the canister of flammable liquid, he glanced up at the man who stopped struggling. He was dead now. " **Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique)** "

Naruto shot out a large amount of water that formed a large spiralling stream of water. He guided the stream to put out the burning man and any parts of the fire that spread.

Naruto turned and walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway and turned back to the man. "May you find peace in the Pure Land" He said as he walked out of the room.

 _Flashback End_

"Are you okay Nico?" Naruto asked. "Not going to puke again are you?"

"N-No, just preparing for any more of stories" He lied and Naruto knew this. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the son of the sea and I had a pleasant conversation last night" Naruto said as Nico tensed up.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Nope" He sat down.

"Oh thank…" Nico started before he was cut off.

"I made him remember" Naruto said with a smirk as Nico's eyes widened.

"You made him remember!" Nico shouted but still kept his voice low. "Do you know the consequences of your actions?!"

"I do but I don't really care"

"You do realise what Hera…I mean Juno will do to you for giving make his memories back right?" Nico asked as Naruto just had a carefree smile.

"Juno wanted to make the two camps connect correct?" He asked as Nico nodded, it was that or war and war would have happened by now if that was the intention of swapping Percy and Jason. "I could have done that easily ages ago with my run-ins with the camp"

Naruto smiled at the son of Hades, a smile that scared him, a smile that had no fear in the world. "I'm not concerned of what one goddess would do to me for making me speed up the process a little" He opened one of his closed eyes.

When Nico stared at the blue eye it was cold but also held mirth. "I like to see Juno try to 'discipline' me" He said as Nico got a cold shiver down his spine. "It will all end the same like with the One Eyed, Ten Tailed Primordial Jubi and the Rabbit Goddess and Demon, Kaguya"

Nico knew that Naruto was stronger enough to defeat a primordial. He even made Nico go through a simulation of a battle, not with Kaguya or Jubi but with a man called Madara, a newly reincarnated Madara.

Naruto had placed Nico in an illusion, a genjutsu that was modified to feel pain while in the illusion but out of the illusion no pain was evident on the victim. It was almost like a dream but he was in full control and when he fought Madara, he lost, badly.

No matter which method he tried to use he always seemed to be outclassed by the older, reincarnated shinobi. He even tried to use his abilities to manipulate the shadows to stop Madara, but Madara was way too strong for Nico as he easily destroyed him with a single fire jutsu.

Nico hated to be in Naruto's world, a world full of strong shinobi and kunoichi. It was rather terrifying, he glad Naruto was currently on their side.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed as he looked at a pale Nico. "You want to go fight Madara again in the **Gentei Tsukuyomi (Limited Tsukuyomi)**?" Naruto asked as Nico went even paler if that was possible, he actually looked like a ghost now.

"NO, I mean not right now" Nico said quickly hoping he was placed back in that horrible place.

"Okay, I'll just change the opponent" Naruto said.

Nico froze and turned his head to Naruto. "W-Who"

"Me of course"

"HELL NO!" Nico shouted. "That is pure overkill! I'll be destroyed as soon as I enter!"

Naruto just stared blankly at the ranting boy. "You have quite a pair of lungs their Nico…"

"I know you defeated a goddess and primordial and could easily… defeat… the gods" Nico ranted as he carefully said defeat, he did witness Naruto defeat Mars quite easily in front of everyone, a single punch was all that took and after hearing of the Jubi and Kaguya, Nico knew that Naruto was probably one of the strongest beings in their world.

"But I am just a demigod! I will die just by you looking at me!" Nico continued to rant about how easily he would be easily destroyed by Naruto.

"Okay, okay" Naruto said as he held his hands up. "Just calmed down"

Nico nodded and started to calm down, he didn't want Naruto to resort to more… extreme methods to get him to stop.

"I make you fight an easy opponent" Naruto said as he Nico looked at him. "I'll make you fight a man called Mizuki"

"Mizuki, who's that" Nico wondered.

"Mizuki was one of the easiest people I have defeated" Naruto told him. "I could make you fight others like Iruka, Zabuza, Tobi, Orochimaru, Minato, Jiraiya, and many others that will easily defeat you or you'll be able to win"

"I have many opponents I could make you fight from my own world" Naruto told him. "So do you wish to fight Mizuki?"

Nico looked a bit wary, he could have lied about Mizuki's strength but the way he said Mizuki made him sound like a weakling. "Fine" Nico said. "I'll fight this Mizuki"

"Great" Naruto said. "I'll look forward for you match against him"

"Wait, where are you going?" Nico asked as Naruto left the room.

"I'm going to visit Percy" Naruto said. "I might make him also fight Mizuki or Madara. Maybe he would like to hear some stories or something"

Nico watched Naruto leave and sighed. "…I don't want to go back in there…" He said as he was left alone in the room.

Naruto was walking along the path towards where Percy was staying. Percy had already finished his meal and didn't know what to do here, he wanted to return to camp but Naruto told him to act like he still had amnesia, and he couldn't talk about what he and Naruto talked about.

He tried to say something when he was lying on his bed, he couldn't say anything. He did swear an oath of silence!

He was rather…dissatisfied with the meal, after eating Naruto's food he could say other food didn't hold the same amazing, wonderful taste of Naruto's food. The only thing that could bet Naruto's food was Naruto's food itself.

He could still taste Naruto's food from last night. Sadly he could imagine tasting better food and felt sorry that others would be unable to taste his food, he could go back home and eat his mother's food and chances were he would like it less than before.

He loved his mother's food but after eating Naruto's he couldn't bring himself to find himself enjoying any other food but Naruto's home cooked food.

Percy looked up to see Naruto walking over to him, he rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes as he had to make sure the halo, wings and rays of light weren't an illusion. They were still there alright.

It probably was an illusion created by his brain, or by Naruto. When he asked someone about Naruto and seeing a halo he was told it was him as Naruto had no idea about it when asked why he had wings and a halo.

The person excused themselves and walked away with a blush on their face. The poor girl had it hard.

Percy then wondered if anyone in camp regardless of gender had an attraction to the blonde. It wouldn't be surprising if it did.

"Morning Percy" Naruto said as he waved as he had his other hand in his pocket.

"Hey" Percy replied as he waved back. "What are you doing?"

"Not much" Naruto said. "Just wondering if you would like to partake in a little… simulation"

Percy gave Naruto a look as Naruto smiled. "An genjustu, an illusion, that simulates what I want for example a battle, you'll feel pain in the illusion but with be perfectly fine outside of it"

"That sounds… dangerous" Percy said as Naruto shook his head.

"It's pretty harmless, your body and mind aren't affected" He said. "Don't worry I won't immediately put you against a strong opponent like I did with Nico, you'll be fighting the same opponent"

"Does…Does Nico know?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, he knows that you got your memories back but for now you'll have to keep your act up for now"

"Why?"

"You and Nico are in a camp that will immediately try to kill you for being Greek" He said as Percy then nodded, camp Jupiter had more campers than camp Half-Blood. "So you and Nico can converse without a care for a world as long as you keep the act up around camp"

"Okay I understand" Percy said as Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your friends are most likely on their way" Naruto said. "I would take you back but… I don't want to destroy your camp and wipe their memories again"

Percy nodded, he learnt that Naruto could erase memories but could also lock them away or grant them back. He then learnt of Athena's kids hating him for being Roman so he had to erase their memories of their encounters.

"So do you wish to fight the same opponent as Nico?"

"Who is the opponent?" He asked.

"A weakling called Mizuki" Naruto grinned.

Percy thought about it and nodded. "I'm in" He said as Naruto smiled.

"That's great to hear" Naruto said. "I look forward to you battling Mizuki, I wonder which one of you can defeat him quicker"

"When do we do this?" Percy asked.

Naruto grinned. "We could do it right now" The blonde said. "Do you want to do it now?" He asked as Percy nodded.

Naruto then disappeared in a flash along with Percy as they appeared in Naruto's cabin. Percy watched as Naruto disappeared and reappeared again with Nico.

"Percy" Nico said.

"Nico" Percy replied.

"Do you…remember everything?" Nico asked as Percy nodded.

"You two can talk about anything you want, no holding back" Naruto said. "Just act…'normal' around the Roman campers" Naruto said as he prepared the technique.

They both nodded as they sat in two chairs in facing Naruto. "Are you two ready?" He asked as they nodded. Naruto grinned. "Have fun you two, Mizuki is an easy challenge and after you defeat him I'll add a stronger opponent if you wish. I wonder who will defeat Mizuki first" He said as the two looked at each other with a look that said 'I will win'.

Naruto grinned as he placed his hands on their heads. This was one method to use the technique. He modified the genjustu so that he could do whatever type of illusions he wanted, battle simulation, peaceful dreams, nightmares, etc. He could make them go through anything. One method was to use a crystal ball while a second one was eye contact, a third was what he was doing and there were many other methods as well. Naruto gave them a grin as he performed the genjustu.

" **Gentei Tsukuyomi** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Minerva Child**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 3

 _Genjutsu World_

Naruto stood in a blank area as the scenery turned into a forest with large trees. Naruto watched as Mizuki was formed. Naruto had a laid back grin as look at Mizuki who had a large shuriken on his back. It was time to start the simulation.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Percy_

Percy opened his eyes as he appeared in the Genjutsu World or Battle Simulation. "I'm in a forest?" He asked himself as he looked around before something screamed at him to duck and luckily for him he listened as he noticed a large shuriken planted on the ground.

"What the" Percy said before who he thought is Mizuki stood before him. Mizuki started to attack Percy who was currently dodging the attacks. He was unprepared for the fight.

Mizuki managed to get his large shuriken and began to spin it. "Die!" Mizuki said as threw the large shuriken again. Percy jumped to side thinking he was in the clear. " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)** " Mizuki called out a jutsu making the single large shuriken turn into multiple large shurkiens!

Percy gulped as the shuriken's were spread out in a large range and he was in mid jump. Only one word came out of Percy's mouth as the shuriken's approached him. "Shit"

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Nico_

Nico appeared in a forest after opening his eyes. He was used to the battle simulations now, at least to the point of getting used to fighting immediately upon awaking.

Nico immediately crouched knowing the previous simulations he would be attacked immediately luckily he did as he dodged a giant shuriken. "Damn, I missed" Mizuki said as Nico looked at his opponent.

Nico's eyes widened as he saw the flak jacket. " _He is making us fight a chunin or jonin!_ " Nico thought, he learnt from Naruto's stories that chunins and jonins of Konoha wore flak jackets making it difficult to tell them apart, Nico hoped Mizuki was a chunin.

"What rank are you?" Nico asked as Mizuki looked at Nico as he threw small shurikens at him.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Mizuki shouted as Nico dodged the thrown shurikens. Nico noticed that Mizuki was no longer on the branch where he threw the shurikens.

Nico turned around to see Mizuki throwing the large one again calling out a jutsu. " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Mizuki called out as the one large shuriken turned into many shuriken.

Mizuki grin fell as he noticed Nico wasn't there anymore, in the shadows behind Mizuki rose to show Nico. Nico had a sword that was given to him while they stayed in the battle simulation, it was a steel sword.

Nico swung his sword but the older man noticed him and dodged the attack. " _Is he a Nara?_ " Mizuki thought as he glared at Nico. " _When I threw the shuriken he must of went into the shadows and moved behind me_ " Mizuki thought.

Nico held up the steel sword and preparing to shadow travel if needed, shadow traveling was a taxing ability, each time he would travel via shadows he would always become fatigued afterwards.

Nico attacked with his sword as Mizuki blocked with a second large shuriken. Nico noticed the smirk on Mizuki's faces and jumped back only for Mizuki to laugh. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Mizuki said before he threw multiple kunai at him, which caused Nico to enter the shadows and reappear elsewhere not too far panting lightly.

That was when Nico noticed what was around him. The kunai were all spread out to where the shadows were! Nico's eyes widened as a paper tag started to burn before exploding.

 _Genjutsu World – Naruto_

"Seems like they are having a bit of trouble" Naruto said as he watched Nico get blown up and Percy assaulted by shurikens. "Maybe, just maybe, my easy is different to their easy"

That could actually be the case. Naruto started getting bored of opponents as they were just too easy, fights lose all excitement when you can defeat them with one punch.

"Nah" Naruto immediately said even though he knew the truth. "They just need to get stronger" He said as he watched the two simulations.

"Maybe I should have made them fight a genin or academy student?" Naruto asked himself as he watched the two. "Nah, this way is way better for them. This way they will have to fight stronger opponents and it will bring down their ego a bit knowing that there will always be stronger opponents no matter how strong you get" Naruto said sagely.

Naruto sighed. "I wish that was the case for me"

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Percy_

Percy just got attacked hit by the large shurikens and somehow managed to drag himself behind a tree. " _Why did it have to be in a forest, why can't a lake be nearby?_ " Percy mentally whined.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Mizuki said as Percy heard the spinning of the large shuriken.

Percy did wonder who was doing better, Nico or him, being a child of one of the big three getting into 'rivalries' as you can call them was highly expected. A child of Poseidon and a child of Zeus would argue and act more like rivals than with a child of Hades.

Percy looked around to see if he could spot some body of water and he was all out of luck. Percy decided to move from tree to tree to see if he could find a body of water.

Percy saw something sparkle in the distance and made the mistake of immediately running towards it. Mizuki spotted Percy making a dash for something and started to chase him as he threw his large shuriken.

Percy turned his head to see the shuriken. Percy then dropped and rolled to the side behind a tree as he exhaled a breath of relief… until he saw a second large shuriken go through the tree above his head causing the tree to fall over.

"Fuck that was lucky" Percy said as he suddenly shivered like something bad was going to happen to him for saying that.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Nico_

Nico was now panting heavily as he shadow travelled again but had burns on him from the explosion. "At least I'm not dead immediately" Nico said to himself. "That's a new record"

"I hate this so much" Nico got up to his feet as he waited for his strength to return. "Not to self, when Naruto says something is easy make sure it is our easy and not his version of easy"

Nico kept his guard up just in case Mizuki was close by. "When I get out of here I'm NEVER going back in here" Nico said to himself as he peeked out from behind a tree scanning the area.

Nico held onto the steel sword as he saw Mizuki walk past some trees looking for him. He was actually really close. " _This is my chance!_ " He thought. " _I better not mess this up_ "

Nico got closer to Mizuki who stopped to look around holding the large shuriken at the ready. Nico stabbed his blade into Mizuki's back only to pass through…him? What!

Nico was then thrown into a tree as he felt a pain in his leg, a kunai was in it. "Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for the **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)** " Mizuki laughed, the clone technique was one of three jutsu that academy students learn.

Nico hissed as he got himself up holding up his steel sword and pulling out the kunai and holding it in his other hand.

 _Genjutsu World – Naruto_

Naruto watched as the two still fighting Mizuki. Naruto just sat there watching the fight. He had a laidback expression and a carefree smile as he watched the two demigods fight Mizuki.

Who knew one chunin could (who is incredibly weak to Naruto) make children of the big three work so hard.

Naruto started eating popcorn that came out of nowhere as he watched the fight unfold. The food while not real or being able to satisfy his hunger, it did have the taste of real food and felt like it was actually feeling him up. But then again it was a very powerful illusion making the dream world just like the real world.

If Naruto didn't tell them about it and just sent them into the illusion, they would think like it was the real world. A powerful and near unbreakable illusion, the Limited Tsukuyomi was a prototype version of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

It could show the person in the genjutsu their perfect world created by their desires and dreams, Naruto's modifications to the illusion let him control and modify the genjutsu along with making the illusion a world filled with dreams or a world filled with nothing but nightmares.

A perfect world, a world that is created to be perfect to the person trapped in the illusion. While the Limited Tsukuyomi was powerful thanks to the modifications made to it, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was much better but it had its own pros and cons, but that is for another day.

Naruto was just watching the two demigods fight Mizuki, this was also used as a learning experience for the two, like he said before with fighting always stronger opponents. They would have to adapt to their surroundings, have no clue of the enemy's abilities, always having to be prepared for combat, knowing that enemies will strike when they're not prepared or when they have their guard down, having their guard up, the list goes on.

That and Naruto was also amused at their efforts, he would gladly admit that he liked watching Nico fight Madara and failing. You could day that the sadistic interrogators Anko and Ibiki have rubbed off on him.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Percy_

Percy was sent to the ground after he foolishly run towards whatever was sparkling, he was a good distance from it and he could see what it actually was now.

Water, a body of water! Now he just needed to get there. " _Man I wish I had a weapon_ " Percy thought before he felt something fall out of his pocket.

Percy had a deadpanned look on his face as he look at a pen that fell out of his pocket. " _It's always a pen! And why didn't I check my pockets for it!_ " Percy thought as he picked up the pen and rolled to the side missing a kunai.

Percy thought he that would be it for the kunai before he saw a piece of paper starting to burn. Percy's eyes widened as he got up and started running only for the tag to explode sending Percy flying, luckily for Percy though he was running towards the body of water.

Percy looked up to see that the pond in front of him was close now, very close but Percy felt pain in his legs. Choosing to look down he saw a shuriken in each leg above his ankles, he looked towards the pond. He just needed to reach it, just to jump in and let the water heal his injuries.

Mizuki walked up to the crawling Percy before pressing his foot into the son of Poseidon's back. "Looks like your life ends here" He said with a grinned that made him look like a maniac.

" _I'm…so close…to the water_ " Percy thought as Mizuki pressed his foot down harder. Mizuki pulled out his large shuriken and raised it up in the air. While this was going on Percy noticed the pen that he picked up before the kunai exploded. " _I hope this is an actually weapon right now_ " Percy thought before he made a horizontal swing as the pen became a steel sword.

When Percy swung the sword, Mizuki already brought down his shuriken, the two weapons clashed but Percy was able to cut Mizuki's leg. "You fucking brat" Mizuki hissed at him as he kicked Percy with the leg that hadn't been cut.

Percy went for another swing but Mizuki countered with his shurikens, he was holding the two shurikens in his hands now. Percy noticed he was closer to the water now. He raised his free hand to cause the water from the pond to send Mizuki back.

Percy then stood up and made a dive for the pond, as Percy dived into the pond he felt his wounds disappear and his energy returning. Percy decided to wait until for a while before saw Mizuki…walking on water? How? Was Mizuki a demigod? Percy had so many questions.

You see when Naruto told Percy about chakra Naruto never went in full depth of what chakra could do. Percy only knew that chakra was some form of energy. He didn't know chakra could be used for feats like walking on water.

Percy hesitated with his blade before he remembered two important facts. One Mizuki would kill him and two that is was a battle simulation, it was odd this illusion felt real, too real. It was like someone mastered Virtual Reality!

Mizuki was about to walk off the water until he noticed that his feet were trapped by the water itself. "The fuck" Mizuki said as he tried to get free, suddenly Percy came from the water as he pierced Mizuki's heart with the blade.

Percy pulled out the blade as Mizuki fell back dead as Percy looked at his hands, that felt too real, way to real! He had to think was it an illusion? Did he actually kill someone? No it was an illusion. Nico wasn't here so it had to be right?

A white light started to consume the world he was in before everything became a white void devoid of any life or scenery.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi – Nico_

Nico ignoring the pain in his leg stood his ground opposite of Mizuki. He needed to finish this fight quickly. It was a competition after all.

Mizuki threw a shuriken one of his two shurikens at Nico and Nico jumped to the side and threw the kunai at Mizuki. Mizuki blocked the kunai with the second shuriken and noticed that Nico was gone.

"Where did that fucking brat go?" Mizuki muttered to himself as he kept his guard up. Nico was currently behind a tree and was about to attack until he saw Mizuki was about to jump to a tree.

Nico knowing about chakra and what they could do with it manipulated the shadows from a distance to pull Mizuki back to the ground when he jumped. "The fuck" Mizuki said as he was dragged back then he more shadows started to hold his legs.

Nico shadow travelled into the tree's shadow where Mizuki was being held and stabbed Mizuki only for to see he stabbed a log? Nico's eyes widened before he looked around feeling the effects of shadow travelling.

Mizuki threw his second shuriken at Nico but Nico ducked, he knew that jutsu thanks to Naruto, you could say in this little competition that Nico had a little more experience against ninja and some of the techniques.

"Using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)** , I didn't expect you to use that jutsu" Nico said.

Mizuki just stared at the maybe Nara with a frown on his face. Nico however tried to conceal his panting, if Mizuki knew that he was almost out of energy then Mizuki would charge right in for the kill. He needed a plan.

Nico smirked as he got his plan ready. Holding his steel sword he blocked the attacks Mizuki was making with two kunai. Nico seeing his opening went for a stab in the neck but Mizuki jumped back only for Nico to smirk

The shadows were on the blade extended off of the blade piercing through Mizuki's neck. Mizuki had a look of shock as Nico's face held no emotions. Nico smiled, he managed to defeat one of the battle simulation enemies, the gap between Mizuki and Madara was way too large but Nico was just happy to actually win one of the simulations. Nico then covered his eyes as the whole world was consumed by a blinding light.

 _Genjutsu World - Naruto_

Naruto had a carefree expression on his face as he smiled. They both defeated Mizuki, even though the two had trouble against Mizuki they managed to defeat him. Naruto also made a mental reminder to inform Percy about chakra and go a little more in depth with in besides just telling him it was an energy source that people in his world have. He also had to tell him about the shinobi ranking system.

Naruto couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on his face, what he was doing right now to the two. They shouldn't underestimate their opponent.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi_

When Percy opened his eyes he was in another forest? But this forest seemed to be different. There were fewer trees for starters. "Percy?" He heard a voice and turning around it was Nico.

"Nico what are you doing here

Percy's eyes widened as he saw Mizuki walked out of a cave, Mizuki looked very different, no longer was he wearing the uniform from before but he looked more buff as well. He still had the shuriken on his back and was carrying a class of red liquid.

"Hahahahaha I was wondering who decided to come after me" Mizuki said as Percy held his pen that transformed into a sword as did Nico. Mizuki then held up the red liquid. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he drank the potion leaving no drop left as the glass shattered on the ground.

"You should be honoured to be my first prey" Mizuki said as his body began changing. He became bigger, arms longer, weird markings on his arms and face.

"What the hell is happening _?_ " Nico asked Percy who shrugged.

"Are you going to make a move or are you two too afraid?" Mizuki asked.

Percy and Nico held up their weapons before Percy sent Nico a look before Percy ran forward with his sword as Nico stayed back to support him only for Mizuki to disappear in a burst of speed and punch Percy into a tree.

"Percy!" Nico shouted before he heard a voice behind him.

"If I was in your shoes I would be more worried about myself" Mizuki told Nico.

" _He's too fast!_ " Nico thought as Mizuki did a horizontal chop sending him away but the shadows managed to keep Nico from going too far.

Mizuki looked at his hands. "I'd become unstoppable, I almost scare myself" Mizuki said before looking at the two demigods.

Percy and Nico were glad that the injuries didn't carry over from the previous simulation. Nico went for an attack only to hear a voice behind him. "Your too slow" After Mizuki said those words he was sent crashing into Percy.

Percy and Nico stood up side by side as Mizuki stood across from them. "We need to work together for this one" Nico said. "No wonder why he put us together to fight this Mizuki"

Percy rubbed his arm. "Talk about stepping it up a notch" He said. "Got any bright ideas?" Percy asked.

Nico glanced to the cave. "That cave would have a lot more shadows to work with and it would give him less chance to use that super speed of his" Nico said.

"But how do we get him over there?" Percy asked.

"Naruto told me some useful advice onetime" Nico said gaining Percy's attention and leaned in a little.

"What is that?" The son of Poseidon asked.

"Wing it!" The son of Hades replied as he ran towards the cave as Percy ran towards Mizuki.

Mizuki in a burst of speed appeared behind Percy and went to punch him into the ground but only destroyed the ground. Percy was pulled towards Nico using some shadows a few lone trees gave.

Nico and Percy used the dust to rush into the cave, as the dust cleared Mizuki saw them enter the cave and appeared in said cave after them. Mizuki threw the large shuriken after he saw movement in the darkest corner of the cave only to be slashed from behind.

Percy held the sword that slashed Mizuki's back and Nico suddenly appeared stabbing his sword into his leg after appearing from the shadows. Percy then stabbed Mizuki in the chest when Mizuki was still registering Nico's attack.

Mizuki hissed out a curse and kicked Nico towards the wall and grabbed Percy's head and threw him to the same wall. They both saw steam erupt off his body and he started to change once more.

The two demigods have shocked looks as Mizuki basically turned into a were-tiger! Mizuki now had orange and white fur with black stripes, along with tiger ears. He was standing on both feet and still had his hair.

"I won't let my guard down again" Mizuki said to the two shocked demigods, they couldn't register what happened to Mizuki even though Nico knew that it was something chakra could only do. "I'm calling on all my strength to crush you! Now let's all have some real fun!"

Mizuki went for a punch that shattered the wall behind Nico and Percy who both dodged the attack. Nico's eyes widened. "Percy did you notice that"

"Notice what? That he transformed into a were-tiger? Cause if that is the question then yes, yes I did notice"

"No, not that" Nico said. "His slowing down his strength had increased tenfold but his movements are getting more sluggish and slow"

"So you think his trading super speed for super strength?" Percy asked as Nico shrugged as they both jumped to side the as Mizuki appeared before them both and went for an attack.

"We got to take advantage of the slower speed" Nico whispered as Percy nodded. "Follow me in a minute, I'll set something up"

Percy swung his sword at Mizuki but the older and more experience man…or now tiger grabbed and threw Percy back. Percy then ran at Mizuki only to run by him but when Mizuki looked down at his side it was bleeding.

Mizuki then started to chase after Percy and Percy took noticed at how slow Mizuki had become after transforming into a were-tiger. Percy ran out of the cave as Mizuki saw Nico standing at the entrance.

Nico waved his hand as a shadow threw Mizuki's large shuriken. Mizuki dodged under it only for to see exploding tags on the shuriken, Mizuki looked over to see Nico holding a match and his pouch. The exploding tags…well exploded causing the cave's entrance to collapse on Mizuki.

Mizuki removed the rubble that fell on him until he was pierced in the heart by Percy and stabbed downwards in the head by Nico at the same time.

"We did it" Percy said as he wiped away some blood dripping from his mouth.

"Yeah" Nico said as he sat on the ground. "To be honest… I'm exhausted"

"Same here" Percy said. "Is it me… or do you also feel a little stronger?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess" He said. "I'm not really sure but I do feel slightly stronger than before…or a lot stronger, it's hard to tell really"

"I guess your right" Percy said as he looked down at Mizuki who turned back to normal but looked shrivelled up. A white light consumed to the two before they had to cover their eyes.

 _Genjutsu World_

The two demigods heard clapping. "Congratulations" They both saw Naruto sitting there clapping.

Nico smiled. "I finally defeated one of your battle simulations!"

"I know" Naruto said causing the two to look at him. Naruto sat down on a couch that appeared out of nowhere. "I was watching both your fights from here"

Percy and Nico looked around the room, it was a white void. "I have many other opponents for you two to fight" He said. "Now… I made Nico fight a man called Madara before you arrived and since only Nico fought him in simulation it would look like favouritism and would be unfair to the both of you so I want you to fight him"

Percy looked to Nico who had a stoic expression and nodded before Percy looked back at Naruto. "Okay, I'll do it"

"Great" Naruto grinned. "But first let me tell you about the shinobi rankings and uses of chakra" After telling Percy about the rankings and how chakra can be used to walk on walls, water and other things, Percy was shocked at the amount of things chakra can be used for.

Nico just smirked at Percy fighting Madara, it would love to watch that. The reincarnated shinobi was somehow immune to his control over the dead.

Naruto then sent Percy into the battlefield where he would fight Madara. Nico sat on the lounge next to Naruto and Naruto handed him a box of popcorn as a giant screen appeared in front of them.

 _Limited Tsukuyomi_

Percy opened his eyes to see a desert like battlefield and he saw a bottle of water in his hand. Looking in front of him he saw a coffin before it exploded to reveal the man known as Madara.

When Percy looked at the man, Percy's body screamed to run away from the man, the man carried an aura about him that made Percy want to run away, he was afraid of that man in front of him!

It was strange, the auras between Naruto and Madara were similar but different at the same time, Madara's aura was cold and unforgiving while Naruto's was warm and caring.

Madara then made the first move. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " The Reincarnated Madara said as he expelled a massive orb of fire towards Percy.

Percy undid the bottle and the used the water to douse the fireball only for the fireball to go through the flames turning the water into steam. Percy was too shocked at how the fireball overpowered the water and soon he was engulfed by the fireball and he was then incinerated leaving nothing but ash.

 _Genjutsu World_

Naruto and Nico watched as Percy was easily incinerated by Madara. Nico smirked, now he had something who knew of his pain of fighting Madara.

Naruto stood up as the lounge and screen disappeared, it was now time to return back to the real world.

 _Real World_

Naruto removed his hands from both Percy and Nico's foreheads. "What the hell was that?" Percy asked as he woke up screaming, luckily no one could hear him scream! With the use of privacy/silencing seals he had at his disposal.

"That was Madara Uchiha" Naruto said. "One of the strongest shinobi to ever live"

"Now I see why you called it favouritism and unfair now" Percy said. It wouldn't be fair to Nico if Percy didn't fight Madara.

Naruto smiled. "You guys must be hungry" Naruto said. "Your friends will be here sooner or later" He said as he walked to prepare a meal while Percy and Nico both had an excited look on their face.

He was one of the best cooks in camp. They couldn't wait for the heavenly food.


End file.
